


Over The Hills

by Anythingtoasted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8x17 coda. Dean. companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/729825">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Hills

The road ahead is dark in more ways than one, and for all his talk about _no more lies_ , Dean has already told one, if only by omission.

He hasn’t mentioned kneeling on the ground, face bloodied, begging Castiel to stay with him.

Didn’t mention  _I need you, I need you._

Didn’t mention the  _fear._

Sam slumps in the seat beside him; falls asleep. And Dean is, as he so often is, consumed by love for his little brother, by the impetus to keep him safe, keep him going. 

He turns back to the road. He thinks of Castiel, wherever he is. 

The angel asked him once, on the worst day of Dean’s life,  _which would you rather have?_

_Peace, or freedom?_

For all his pain, for all the lingering  _wrongness_ of his healed face, the palm he can still feel on his cheek, the words he can still feel spilling, unquenchable, from his mouth, he knows Castiel has finally chosen freedom.

And,  _god,_ Dean wants to see him again. Wants to tell him he meant it; tell him all number of things, but - 

Castiel chose freedom. 

Hands tightening on the wheel, Dean allows himself a small, bitter smile.

Castiel chose freedom. 

If that’s not a silver lining, he doesn’t know what is. 


End file.
